panathehedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Pana the Hedgehog
Panal is a Purple Hedgehog that resembles Sanic. He is notable for having extreme quality sphincter and fluid bowel movements. He does not shit that often, but when he does he saves the world from Doctor Eggballs, (yes Pana hates Doctor Eggballs too,) from evil. Mystic Island is where he was shit out by his father, and he still lives there. The place changes to Ice when it is winter time, and Panal keeps his shit in his hole untill it is Spring again. Mystic Island gets conquered often (even in the winter,) because they are a bunch of pussy ass niggas and Panal still has to defeat the pleasurebutts and set the Flickies free. Panal is not brave enough to introduce his friends. Boner, Unicorn, Steven, Flower and many more lovers. He will never keep his friends. In the future (1012 and later years) Panal wishes to become lord commander of the night's watch, so he can take control over Doctor Eggballs and become a really confident and independant black woman. If the Island was ever in war, Panal would get a shit army and they would lose every battle because he is french Als Sascha 18 Jahre alt wurde, zog er aus der betreuten Wohngruppe wieder zu seiner Mutter. Er war mit vierzehn Jahren in ein Kinderheim gekommen, weil seine Mutter Alkoholikerin war und sein damaliger Stiefvater Ihn ständig verprügelt hatte wenn er betrunken war. Mit vierzehn war Sascha sehr klein und unterentwickelt, mit femininer Figur und Gesichtszügen. Sein Stiefvater wollte Ihn durch Schläge zu einem richtigen Jungen machen, und beschimpfte Ihn als kleinen Schwulen, aus dem nie ein richtiger Mann würde. In der Schule fielen irgendwann die blauen Flecken auf und nachdem das Jugendamt im Haus war, und die dortigen Zustände gesehen hatte, dauerte es nicht lange bis er in ein Übergangsheim kam. Zwei Jahre später ging es dann in eine Wohngruppe, in der fünf Jungen und Mädchen aus schwierigen Elternhäusern, von mehreren Sozialarbeitern betreut wurden. Weil Sascha immer noch nicht sehr gewachsen war, seine Hoden und Penis sehr klein blieben, der Körperbau undefiniert blieb und kein Bartwuchs vorhanden war, blieb er Mädchen gegenüber sehr schüchtern. Bis Sascha mit 18 das Heim verließ hatte er nur einmal beim Flaschendrehen, während einer Geburtstagsparty, ein Mädchen geküsst. Mit den anderen Buben kam er auch nicht richtig klar, weil Sie ihn für zu weibisch hielten, und Fussball und die anderen Jungensachen ihn nicht richtig interessierten. Also war er abends meistens alleine in seinem Zimmer und schaute Fernsehen. Er fühlte sich einsam, und abends im Bett weinte er oft in sein Kissen. Um Schlafen zu können masturbierte er dann seinen Schwanz bis er stöhnend in die Hand spritzte. So vergingen die zwei Jahre bis zu seinem 18. Geburtstag recht ereignislos. Weil Sascha nie richtig Schreiben und Lesen gelernt, und deswegen einen schlechten Hauptschullabschluss hatte, wollte ihn keine Firma als Auszubildenden einstellen. Er hätte noch weiter in der Wohngruppe bleiben können, aber die Sozialarbeiter nervten ständig wegen einer Ausbildung. Dabei wusste er doch nicht einmal, was er überhaupt werden solle. Also blieb ihm, trotz allem was passiert war, nichts anderes übrig als erst einmal wieder zu seiner Mutter zu ziehen. Zuhause hatte sich nichts geändert. Mutter hatte ihm eine Woche vor dem Umzug den Schlüssel vorbeigebracht, weil Sie mit Ihrem neuen Freund zwei bis drei Wochen in den Urlaub fahren wollte. Die 2 Zimmer-Wohnung lag im Souterrain einer Stadtvilla und gehörte einer alleinstehenden Frau, die als Fotografin arbeitete. Als Sascha die Haustür öffnete schlug ihm ein Geruch nach kaltem Zigarettenrauch und Fusel entgegen. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag ein 50€ Schein und ein Zettel mit einigen Grußworten. Der Umschlag mit den Harz4-Anträgen, den seine Mutter eigentlich ausfüllen sollte, lag immer noch verschlossen daneben. Das bedeutete, dass vom Amt erst mal kein Geld kommen würde. Er räumte den ganzen Müll in der Wohnung zusammen und macht gründlich sauber, so wie er es im Heim gelernt hatte. Im Kühlschrank herrschte gähnende Leere, also ging er in den nächsten Supermarkt um ein paar Grundnahrungsmittel zu holen. Von den 50 € blieb nicht mehr viel übrig, und der Junge macht sich Sorgen wie er die Zeit, bis seine Mutter wieder da sein würde, überstehen sollte. Trotzdem war er froh, dass er mal alleine war. Das Bett für sich alleine , und der alte Desktop-Computer funktionierte auch noch. Er konnte so viele Pornofilme sehen wie er wollte, ohne dass ihm jemand über die Schulter schaute. In der Wohngruppe gab es zwar einen Internetzugang, Erotikseiten waren aber natürlich gesperrt. Sascha sah sich dutzende Analsex-Videos an, in denen junge Frauen von älteren Männern, mit dicken Schwänzen, bestiegen wurden. Ganz besonders geil fand er es, wenn die Männer am Ende der Filme, ihr Sperma in die Gesichter der Mädchen entluden. Nachdem er ganze drei Mal sein kleines Schwänzchen gewichst hatte ging er erschöpft schlafen. Nachts um drei Uhr wurde Sascha wach, weil er ein Auto vor dem Haus hörte. Beim Blick aus dem Schlafzimmer Fenster sah er einen schwarzen BMW Geländewagen, aus dem eine ca. 40 Jahre alte, sehr große blonde Frau ausstieg. Das musste die Vermieterin seiner Mutter sein. Sie hatte ein Business-Kostüm an und trug 10 cm hohe High Heels, die laut auf dem Gehweg klapperten, als Sie mit festen Schritten zur Haustür ging. Er nahm sich fest vor am anderen Tag zu klingeln und sich vorzustellen. Dazu kam es aber nicht. Am Morgen war der BMW verschwunden und tauchte die nächsten Tage auch nicht wieder auf. Den Rest der Woche blieb er in der Wohnung und sah sich noch mehr Pornos an. Vom ständigen Masturbieren war sein Glied schon ganz rot und geschwollen, aber er konnte nicht aufhören sich die geilen Muschis, Rosetten und spritzende Schwänze anzusehen. Fünf Tage später waren die Lebensmittel ausgegangen. Sascha ging mit dem Kleingeld das noch da war wieder in den Supermarkt. Er hatte nur das billigste Essen ausgesucht, aber an der Kasse fehlten dann doch 2 €. Wie Peinlich. Er wollte gerade den Käse zurückgeben, als hinter ihm eine Stimme sagte: „Ich bezahle das schon". Sacha drehte sich erstaunt um und sah die Vermieterin seiner Mutter an der Kasse stehen. Sie beachtete seinen fragenden Blick nicht, bezahlte den gesamten Einkauf und sagte dem Jungen er solle alles zu Ihrem Auto tragen. Er lief mit den Tüten hinter Ihr her und konnte ihr wohlgeformtes großes Hinterteil bewundern. Sie trug einen engen knielangen, dunklen Rock und wieder sehr hohe Stöckelschuhe. Im Auto musterte sie ihn von oben bis unten und fragte: „Du bist also der Bub von Veronica?" Sacha nickte schüchtern." Ich bin die Vermieterin deiner Mutter. Frau Mertens. Wo ist deine Mutter denn? Die Monatsmiete ist fällig und ich habe deine Mutter seit Wochen nicht gesehen!" Sacha sagte das seine Mama im Urlaub sei und eigentlich schon längst wieder zu Hause seien wollte. Er hatte schon versucht Sie auf dem Handy anzurufen, aber es war immer abgeschaltet. Frau Mertens antwortete dazu nichts. Als Sie zu Hause angekommen waren, befahl Sie ihm, die Einkäufe zur Tür tragen. Als er gerade gehen wollte sagte Sie:" Komm heute Abend um 8 Uhr rüber zum Abendessen, du siehst aus als könntest du ein paar Kalorien gebrauchen. Danach sprechen wir über die finanziellen Angelegenheiten." Er stammelte ein " ja", und ging dann schnell in die Wohnung seiner Mutter. Wie immer sah er in den Briefkasten und unter den ganzen Rechnungen und Mahnungen lag eine Postkarte von seiner Mutter. Sie schrieb, das Sie auf Ibiza einen Job als Kellnerin gefunden hätte und erst mal nicht zurückkommen würde. Sobald das erste Gehalt da wäre, würde Sie ihm Geld schicken. Das war alles. Der Junge war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und fing an zu schluchzen. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen? Was sollte er heute Abend Frau Mertens sagen? Zur Beruhigung ging er erst mal unter die Dusche. Danach betrachtete er seinen zarten Körper mit der schmalen Taille und den mädchenhaften Hüften im Spiegel. Als der Junge sich über die recht großen Warzenhöfe und Nippel strich wurde sein Glied schon wieder steif. Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit, es war schon halb acht. Schnell kämmte er sein schulterlanges braunes Haar und suchte seine saubersten Anziehsachen heraus. Um Punkt Acht stand er vor Frau Mertens Tür und klingelte. Die Tür wurde von einer ca. 25 Jahre alten, schwarzhaarigen Frau in Dienstmädchen-Kleidung mit weißer Schürze geöffnet. Sie führte ihn in ein großes Speisezimmer, wo Frau Mertens schon an einem langgezogenen Esstisch saß. Sie zeigte auf den Stuhl gegenüber und kaum saß der Junge, kam schon den ersten Gang auf den Tisch. Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen wurde. Als das Essen nach ca. 20 min beendet war winkte Frau Mertens ihn zum Kamin, indem ein kleines Feuer brannte. Sie ließ sich vom ihm ihre Zigaretten und einen Drink bringen. Danach forderte sie Sacha auf die Situation zu erklären. Nachdem er alles dargelegt hatte, dachte sie kurz nach." Das heißt also, du hast kein Geld und die Miete wird nicht bezahlt bis deine Mutter vielleicht irgendwann Geld schickt? Er nickte. Das geht nicht. Entweder du bezahlst, oder ihr fliegt aus der Wohnung." Als dem Knaben ein paar Tränen über die Wange liefen, nahm sie seine Hand und streichelte ihn beruhigend. „Vielleicht gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Bist du schon mal fotografiert worden?" Er schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Ich betreibe eine Webseite, auf der Männer Fotos und Filme von jungen Amateurmodellen kaufen und downloaden können. Wir könnten Probeaufnahmen von dir einstellen, und wenn die Resonanz gut ist, machen wir einen Fotoserie und ein Video. Das würde zu mindestens die fällige Monatsmiete decken. Was den für Fotos, und wer will mich den ansehen? Ach, es gibt genug Typen die sich gerne süße Jungs wie dich anschauen. Muss ich nackt sein? Nein, im Slip. Das ist wie in der Badehose im Freibad. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen einfach an und wenn es dir nicht gefällt brechen wir ab. O.k.? Ich gebe dir dann auch noch 100 € damit du Einkaufen kannst." Sacha nickte und versucht seine Erleichterung und Aufregung nicht zu zeigen. Daran war er schon gewöhnt. Wenn er durch die Stadt ging bekam er ab und zu eindeutige Angebote von Männern. Er war aber immer sofort weitergegangen ohne zu reagieren, obwohl ihm manche der Männer schon gefallen hatten. Er nickt noch einmal. „Na dann ist ja alles klar, geh mit Jenny nach Nebenan, sie macht dich noch ein bisschen zurecht. Dann kommst du ins Studio." Das Dienstmädchen nahm Sascha am Arm und zog ihn in ein Ankleidezimmer das neben dem Wohnzimmer lag. Er musste auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen und Sie fing sofort an sein Gesicht zu pudern und zu schminken. Das Mädchen schien viel Erfahrung damit zu haben und redete während der Prozedur über alles Mögliche, vor allem Daily Soaps und irgendwelche Promis, als würden Sie sich schon ewig kennen. Sascha antwortete nur einsilbig und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht zu zucken als sie ihm mit einer Pinzette die Augenbrauen in Form brachte. Nachdem seine schulterlangen Haare ein wenig angefeuchtet und schnell zu einem lockeren Bob geschnitten waren, gab es als Abschluss noch ein Kussmund mit knallrotem Lippenstift und zwei Ohrclips. Als Sascha in den Spiegel sah, erkannte er sich fast nicht wieder, und erblickte zu seinem Erstaunen ein junges attraktives Mädchengesicht. Jenny war anscheinend zufrieden mit sich. Alles dauerte nur ca. 30 Minuten. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, als würde er nur beobachten, ohne Einfluss auf die Situation. Die Angestellte führte ihn die Treppe hinunter in das Studio und ging wieder in das obere Stockwerk. Der Raum war fast 10m lang und 8m breit und bis auf ein mit schwarzem Samt bezogenen Bett, einem Schreibtisch, einem Kleiderschrank, einem Paravent und Foto-Equipment leer. An der Decke und in den Wänden waren mehrere Eisenringe im Beton verankert. Frau Mertens saß an dem Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz und tippte in einen Laptop. Da es nur den einen Stuhl gab, setzte sich Sacha an den Rand auf das Bett. Die Hausherrin arbeitete noch eine Weile konzentriert ohne ihn zu beachten. Schließlich stand sie auf, und betrachtete ihn einen langen Moment. „Süß siehst du aus, wie ein echtes Mädchen." Sascha errötete vor Scham aber auch ein bisschen Stolz. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand gesagt dass er attraktiv wäre. Zieh dich schon mal aus, ich suche noch einen Slip für dich. Sie kramte in dem großen Kleiderschrank, und als Sascha nur noch in Socken und Unterwäsche dastand drückte sie ihm ein Stück Stoff in die Hand. Geh hinter den Paravent und zieh das an. Als er wieder hervorkam war er nackt bis auf einen roten Satinslip mit Rüschen an den Rändern. Im Schritt befanden sich mehrere Druckknöpfe, die aber geschlossen waren. Schüchtern stand er vor der Fotografin und wartete weitere Kommentare ab, doch sie befahl ihm nur, sich auf das Bett zu legen. Sie griff sich die Nikon, und lichtete den Knaben die nächsten 10 min in den verschiedensten Posen von Vorne und Hinten ab. Dann legte Sie die Kamera beiseite, und öffnete wieder den Kleiderschrank. „Ich glaube wir müssen unseren Kunden noch ein bisschen mehr bieten. Was hast du für eine Schuhgröße? 38?" Als Sie sich umdrehte, hatte sie Stöckelschuhe mit 8 cm Absatz und Fesselriemchen, schwarze Nylons mit Naht und eine breiten roten Hüftgürtel in den Händen. Sacha war von der ganzen, erotisch aufgeheizten Situation, mittlerweile so gefangen, das er sich ohne Umstände von der Fotografin dabei helfen ließ, die Reizwäsche und die Schuhe anzuziehen. Als sie anfing die Schnürung des Mieders fest anzuziehen, die Strapsbänder an den Nylons befestigte und die Fesselriemchen mit der Schnalle schloss, spürte er ein ziehendes Gefühl in seinen Hoden und hatte einen trockenen Mund. Sie drückte ihn wieder auf das Bett und schoss noch eine Serie. Irgendwann brachte Sie den Jungen in eine kniende Position. Jetzt streck schön den Hintern raus und den Oberkörper auf die Matratze. Sie fotografierte die bestrumpften Beine und zog den Slip ein Stück herunter um ein paar Aufnahmen von den milchweißen, runden Pobacken zu machen und zog danach den Slip wieder hoch. Dann öffnete Frau Mertens die Druckknöpfe. Als sie dabei seinen Sack streifte, ächzte Sascha und das Blut schoss in sein Glied. Die Frau lachte auf. „So so, du kleines Luder, das macht dich also geil. Sehr schönes Motiv, das wird unsere Kunden freuen. Ist aber noch zu verbessern." Sascha hatte den Kopf zwischen seinen Armen verborgen aber er konnte hören wie eine Schublade des Schreibtisches aufgezogen wurde. Kurz darauf wieder eine Berührung zwischen seinen Beinen, gefolgt von einem starken Druck, als seine Hoden von einem Lederriemen straff abgebunden wurden. Er seufzte laut, das Gefühl war so schön, und sein Penis wurde noch steifer. Es blitzte mehrmals, dann befestigte Frau Mertens die Nikon auf einem Stativ neben dem Bett, und kniete sich neben den Jungen. „So kann ich dich aber nicht gehen lassen, was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken, wenn du hier mit einer Beule in der Hose aus der Haustür kommst." Sie begann erst sanft und dann immer härter seine Eier und den Schaft von hinten zu massieren. Er biss sich in die Hand um nicht vor Lust zu schreien. Doch als sein Becken anfing zu zucken und er kurz vor dem Orgasmus war, hörte sie plötzlich auf. „ Ich habe noch etwas viel besseres, das wird dir gefallen." Das Nächste was er spürte, war etwas Feuchtes an seinem Anus. Frau Mertens hatte auf seine Rosette gespuckt und rieb jetzt mit Ihrem Zeigefinger darüber, bis der Schließmuskel sich entspannt hatte. Als der Finger eindrang zuckte der Knabenhintern kurz weg, aber die Hausherrin griff mit der anderen Hand fest den Hoden und zog daran, bis Sascha wieder in Position war. Bald war das Loch genügend geweitet um auch noch den Mittelfinger einzuführen und in die Tiefe vorzudringen. Sie hatte die Prostata schnell lokalisiert und begann mit der Massage. So etwas hatte der Junge noch nie gefühlt. Der Zug an seinen Eiern und die Lustwellen die von seiner Prostata in den Unterleib ausgesandt wurden führten schon nach kurzer Zeit zu dem stärksten Höhepunkt seines Lebens. Er stöhnte laut auf, seine Rosette krampfte sich um die beiden Finger und ein Strahl Sperma schoss an seine Beine. Frau Mertens hörte aber nicht auf, sondern verstärkte den Griff um die Eier, stieß auch noch den Ringfinger hinein und drückte die Finger bis zu den Wurzeln in das enge Loch. Dann rieb Sie die Prostata noch härter bis Sascha in einer Mischung aus Schmerzen und Lust noch einmal abspritzte Als er erschöpft zur Seite fiel, ließ sie von ihm ab, und machte noch einige Fotos von den besamten Strümpfen und dem immer noch leicht offenen, mit Speichel verschmierten Anus. Danach tätschelte sie kurz seine Wange, und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort, mit Laptop und Kamera den Raum. Kurz darauf betrat Jenny den Raum. Sie grinste Sascha wissend an, aber er war viel zu fertig und verwirrt, um sich zu schämen oder zu sprechen. Sie half die Wäsche auszuziehen, löste den Riemen um den Hoden, ging mit ihm ins Bad, duschte ihn ab und versorgte am Schluss das gereizte Poloch mit Bepanthen. An der Haustür gab sie ihm die 100€ und sagte noch, dass Frau Mertens sich melden würde, sobald ein Feedback, zu Fotos, eingegangen sei. Sascha hörte kaum zu und wankte rüber zur Wohnungstür. Kaum im Haus, legte er sich in das Bett seiner Mutter und schlief sofort ein. Fortsetzung folgt... . What he would also do is that if he ever met a girl, he would only have one child, and he would call it Totally Not Eric. He always wanted to have a male so he can become a young fucker of the Mystic Island. His goal is to continue the patriarchy. Panal has powers, but he regular moves are pooping and sometimes Spin Shit. With a strong force of wind from his asshole, he can fly around too, and he can grab flying enemies and insert them inside his anus. If Panal collects rings he will become harder but he can still cum if not careful. Panal can sometimes get horny really easy. The first Reception was that Panal was a shitty(get it?) joke with no quality. Since then, he recieved anal very well and praised for he many graphical improvements. The main owner (Katie,) decided to give Panal a Shadow. He can transform into a Purple anus which can produce powerful purple fire, and when he lands on a enemy he can explode shit onto their faces. Category:Hero